


Sunrise

by SilverInk



Series: Short Fluffy Snippets [5]
Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: polyshipprompts, ardeth POV, in which Ardeth is Soft and has Feelings about evie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: For the prompt: Imagine your otp/ot3/ot4/etc sitting outside when it’s cold, wearing jackets and cuddling close as they drink hot chocolate (or what ever drink you prefer) and watch the sunrise/sunset.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I was on an airplane for 8 hours recently, and my brain apparently decided writing cheesy ot3 fluff was better than sleeping. I finished it up a few days ago, so here’s the final thing!! Enjoy!

As usual, Ardeth was the first one awake. The first rays of sunshine were just coming in through the curtains; he stretched lazily before pushing off the covers, and carefully padded out to the kitchen to start some coffee, trying to be as quiet as possible.

  
Outside, the clouds were painted with beautiful pink and orange colours, the sun just starting to appear above the horizon. Though it was the middle of spring, there was a dusting of frost covering everything, and it looked almost magical.

  
When the coffee was ready, Ardeth took some out onto the porch to watch the sunrise, his hands wrapped around the mug for warmth. After not too long, Evie came out to join him, her hair mussed from sleep and a blanket wrapped around her.

  
“Morning,” she said quietly, giving him a sleepy grin and sitting herself on a bench, tugging him down to sit next to her.

  
“Morning, _habibti_.” Ardeth grinned back and kissed her cheek. She sighed happily and took the coffee mug from him, taking a delicate sip.

  
“Oh, you always make it so much better than Rick does,” she said, and Ardeth laughed.

  
“He just doesn’t know what real coffee is supposed to taste like.”

  
They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, sharing the coffee and cuddling under Evie’s blanket. Evie snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, and Ardeth rested his cheek on her head. Her hair was soft and smelled like flowers, and Ardeth felt an unexpected surge of affection and love for this wonderful woman.

  
A loud yawn behind them told them Rick was up, and then he settled next to Evie with his own mug, pulling part of the blanket over himself.

  
“Good morning.” He kissed Evie, then leaned over her to kiss Ardeth.

  
“Isn’t it?” Evie grinned, taking Rick’s hand in one of hers and putting the other on Ardeth’s leg. It was warm enough that he could feel it through his flannel pajama pants, and he covered her hand with his own and leaned his shoulder against her.

  
“It looks like it’s going to be a lovely day.”

  
For the next half hour, they sat together under the blanket just cuddling and drinking coffee and talking about their plans for the rest of the day. Evie bubbled about her work at the museum and how excited she was about the latest exhibits, and Rick and Ardeth listened with interest. Ardeth loved how enthusiastic she was and he always enjoyed listening to her; her energy and passion seemed endless. He glanced over at Rick and could tell he was thinking the same thing.

  
By the time they went back inside, the sun had moved high in the sky and everything was bathed in warm, golden light.


End file.
